


The Raccoon that Lived under their home

by Aluminosity07



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sleepyboisinc, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Dave | Technoblade & Tommyinnit are siblings, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Philza, Hybrids, Miscommunication, Raccoon hybrid!Tommy, Raccoon!Tommy, Raccooninnit, Siblings, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Techno’s voices, Temporary Character Death, They thought tommy was dead, Winged Philza, feral child, hybrid techno, hybrid tommy, no beta we die like wilbur, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Hybrids had a period of time after they started showing where their mind blanks and they go “feral.”The voices have started yelling in Technos mind call out, “Raccoon boy!”
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1597
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something, MCYT Fic Rec, SBI is a family and I will fight you.      Bitch.





	The Raccoon that Lived under their home

**Author's Note:**

> :) hello again, Raccoon innit on the brain hehe
> 
> I wrote this early in the morning so feel free to point out any spelling mistakes!

It started with small amounts of items, one stack of gapples there, an enchanted crossbow or two over there, a stack of scute, and Technoblade would be honest with anyone who would ask, _he thought it was Philza._

He would have given anything to Philza with no worried whatsoever, which is why he started getting suspicious when Philza never mentioned it. The voices in his head often chanted at —Ordered him to confront his father, ask him why he stole his stuff. 

That was until one day the voices changed, no longer where the constant streak of _Confront— attack— Dadza_ , they had changed into something more confusing. _Raccoon boy,_ one had said, and then another— until all that he could hear was the voices crying out against Dream— for this _‘Raccoon boy_.’ 

Once again after years of learning to tune out the voices he ignored them for fantasies. It wouldn't be the first time the voices lied. _But they never stopped talking about the Raccoon boy._

Some days when Techno was bored he’d purposely listen in, hear them talking about sighting the Raccoon boy, or even wondering if he was alright. 

Technoblade couldn't help but snort at that, “Raccoon boy,” he mocked, placing his glasses onto the table beside him. 

Even if they were telling the truth— there weren't any Racoons’ or Racoon hybrids even allowed onto the server. 

He once asked Phil about the Raccoon boy, maybe the voices were telling the truth for once— Phil only gave him a confused, and shaky smile before telling him he had never heard of any raccoon boy’s before. 

(Later that day Technoblade would find out why Philza looked so sad— _defeated_ , the voices told him sadly.

They ignored Philzas talk of Tommy’s demise— _Raccoon boy!_ They had staryed shouting— Technoblade hated how they forgot about his brother— even if they never showed it they cared about each other.) 

Then it got more serious, shining objects such as iron and gold— never taking things such as Diamond, lapis or even netherite. Again he tried to put it off onto Philza, _maybe he made a beacon?_

Then the doorway seemingly was bitten into, the wood bearing clear bite marks. Techno highly doubted that to be Philza’s doing. He wouldn't put it past the man, but Philza hadn't come that week — too busy dealing with L’manburg and preparations for Tommy's funeral. 

(Techno and Philza searched for hours looking for his body— Techno remembers Phil gasping for air as he rose from the bottom of the ocean.

He remembers Wilbur looking in every cave and cavern around for any zombies that even resemble their brother. 

And he remembers looking at any and every island or coast around for his body or even a smidge of hope of him being alive.)

And as Techno stared at the boy in front of him, who was practically hissing at him— tail puffed out and ears pulled back as if threatened. Techno wondered how Tommy had been able to go undetected _in Techno’s own home for over three months_. 

Techno stared at his brother, mouth slightly agape. Tommy looked almost completely different than the last time he had seen him. _RACCOON BOY_ , the voices screamed in unison as he stared at Tommy. 

Tommy seemed afraid of him, and Techno immediately dropped his weapons— them making a clunk noise as they fell to the ground. 

Tommy jumped back away from Techno, almost barrelling into the doorway as he ran out of his house. The voices stopped him from chasing after him— to make sure he doesn't scare him from ever coming back. 

What Techno totally doesn't do is look through book after book looking for information about Raccoons, _what kind of loser researches raccoons?_

And from there it’s quite easy to plan out how to lure his younger— and more likely feral brother back to his home. 

(Techno never realized Tommy had built his home under Techno’s, creating a small little nest for himself surrounded by all his worldly possessions.) 

That night after scourging the library Techno had left a cup of candy onto the tabletop— mainly marshmallows and cookies as those were the only thing he had at the moment. 

The morning Techno checks the cup to see it empty, that night he dims the lights much more than he normally would, only keeping his bedroom light on— and even then when Philza came home that night the man had commented on it confusedly. 

Techno didn't bother explaining to the man until the third night when Phil had stayed up much longer than Techno did.

The man had come downstairs to see two bright blue-green eyes staring at him holding the cup of candies to his chest tightly. 

Immediately he had assumed it was an intruder, his wings puffed out in a threatening manner before his eyes widened and he immediately stood down. 

The boy had tucked himself into the cupboards, keeping himself small and in a position where he could escape easily. 

Philza had lowered himself to the boys level, holding his hand out for him to grab it himself. 

“Toms?” Philza asked quietly, his voice smooth and movement slow. Tommy pushed himself away from him— afraid, _afraid of what? Afraid of him._

Philza remembered when he had started transforming— not always having his wings. He remembered the feral look in his eyes as he stared into a small puddle, it had taken over three months for him to regain just a small portion of his mind. 

Philza also remembered Techno’s transformation— how his son had hoarded any gold item they had owned into his room, the heat having been turned up to a much higher temperature than it should have been— and the way his son had stared at him, no clear recollection of him, sword raised above his head as he went to attack. 

And now as Philza stared at his youngest— whose eyes held a fear they shouldn't— who cowered in the corner not recognizing his father, 

They sat in eachothers company, Tommy’s eyes had started closing, obviously tired before he bolted out the door. Philza had stood at the doorway watching as he disappeared into the distance. 

Tommy had come around every night, chewing on the amount of candies Techno and Phil had left out for him. Sometimes Phil or Techno would sit down with him, keeping him company throughout the night. 

Soon five months had passed, usually the amount of him a hybrid would regain their senses after changing, both Philza and Techno had been an odd one compared to the rest of the server, Philza awakening much earlier than he was supposed to and Techno awaking much later. 

Techno sat down on his small couch, a soft knocking noise hitting against his door. Quickly he moved towards the door opening it. 

Tommy’s hair was just as bad, if not worse than it had been the day before. His eyes weren't filled with the same distrust or fear as before, looking at him with recognition, “Tommy?” 

Tommy threw himself at his brother, his grip tightening onto his cape. Techno had to drag his brother over to the couch where the two sat in each other's company. “It’s been a while,” Techno tried to converse, “how have you been?” 

Tommy didn't answer, just pushing his head further into Technos Cape. Techno frowned, he went to get up to grab his communicator only for Tommy to lay on him completely. 

With a sigh he allowed himself and his brother to curl up near the fire as they waited for Philza to get to Techno’s home. 

OoO

  
  


Tommy scratched at his head, the constant need to itch becoming unbearable some days. He whimpered slightly as he headed towards the arctic biome with only the clothes and armour on his back. 

Tommy rubbed his hands together in a motion that felt just right, the sun had started falling the moment he had gotten into the winter wasteland. Tommy could see his breath as he made his way through the small village, staring at the bright light of the torches leading to somewhere unknown. 

With quiet footsteps he made sure to run past the creepers and the skeletons whose names he couldn’t remember. A cottage stood in front of him— the doors were locked. 

Tommy looked around before his eyes landed onto a small crack in the foundation of the building, without any hesitation he slid inside of the hole, landing into a small abandoned burrow. 

Tommy’s ears itched with an intense feeling he hadn't felt before, Tommy curled into a ball, his hands covering his ears, and his Jacket wrapped around him securely. 

Tommy remembered waking up close to the same cabin, a feeling that drew him closer to the building. He tightened his grip on his jacket before rapping his hand against the door softly. 

Tommy latched onto his older brother, not letting go as hime wrangled him into the living room sorta looking room. Tommy laid on top of Techno, not wanting to move from the heat around him. 

His tail wrapped around his waist and ears twitched in his sleep as Philza draped a blanket onto the two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi hello! Dont have much to say but nice to see y’all! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hello on twitter! My @ is SimonGecko (art) or Majorgraybelike (main)


End file.
